kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play the Door
"Let's Play the Door" is the 15th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 119th of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy brings up several interdimensional doors around Smileyland. Plot The episode starts as Kaeloo is exercising with some flowers. Stumpy shows up and asks her how to make an interdimensional door appear, as he forgot how, and she reminds him that he needs to pull one of the magic ropes. Stumpy walks off, finds a magic rope, and uses it to bring up several doors. One leads to a dimension where the main four are pirates. Pirate Stumpy is friendly towards Stumpy, but Pirate Kaeloo thinks she has enough Stumpys and Pirate Mr. Cat threatens to throw him to the sharks if he doesn’t leave. Another door leads to a dimension where everyone is a zombie, but given how many past episodes have involved zombies as a plot device, Stumpy gets bored. Finally, Stumpy finds a door which leads to a place which he does not recognize. The place is filled with weapons and with pictures of Bad Kaeloo. It turns out to be the inside of Mr. Cat’s head. Mr. Cat orders Stumpy to leave his head, but Stumpy refuses because he wants to see what else he can find. Mr. Cat imagines a twisted and perverted fantasy about Stumpy’s mother, causing the squirrel to run out screaming. Clearly disturbed by what he saw, Stumpy calls Mr. Cat a “sicko” and threatens to tell Kaeloo about it. Mr. Cat threatens to rip out Stumpy’s tongue to prevent him from telling Kaeloo what happened, but ends up merely stretching it and allowing a sheep to lick it, to Stumpy’s disgust. Kaeloo finishes her workout. Suddenly, she sees Mr. Cat and Stumpy having fun by going through all the doors to different dimensions. She tries to stop them, but they don’t listen to her, and they end up going through a door to “the land from which nobody ever comes back”. Kaeloo and Quack Quack go through the door too, so they can find their friends. As soon as they go through the door, it disappears. Kaeloo thinks that they can find an exit, but she sees two sheep nearby who appear to have been searching for the exit for a long time to no avail. Meanwhile, Mr. Cat is repeatedly slapping Stumpy in the face with a pair of underwear as they walk around the land from which nobody ever comes back. He would have killed Stumpy with a chainsaw to keep him from telling Kaeloo about what he saw, but he lost his chainsaw during their interdimensional travels. Stumpy swears that he will not tell Kaeloo. Exactly at this moment, the duo run into Kaeloo and Quack Quack. Stumpy immediately starts to tell Kaeloo about what he saw, but Mr. Cat slaps him in the face with the underwear before he can actually reveal the fantasy to Kaeloo. Kaeloo angrily reprimands them for getting the main four stuck in the land from which nobody ever comes back. Stumpy’s neck spasms, and suddenly, there is an earthquake. Mr. Cat asks Stumpy to make his neck spasm again. The squirrel obliges, and another earthquake happens. Mr. Cat deduces that they are inside Stumpy’s head. Kaeloo agrees, informing him that there are indeed doors which lead to people’s heads. Intrigued by this revelation, Mr. Cat asks if he can visit Kaeloo’s head. This discussion is cut short when Stumpy realizes that he can control everything that happens in the land from which nobody ever comes back because it is in his head. He makes it rain Mr. Coolskin comics and video game consoles. Kaeloo asks him to conjure up a door to their house. Stumpy refuses, saying that they should enjoy the land from which nobody ever comes back before they go home. He sets up a huge party. Kaeloo hopes that Stumpy will get bored, but Mr. Cat knows that Stumpy won’t get bored any time soon. Stumpy calls Ursula on the phone. He flirts with her and calls her saccharine nicknames, unaware that everyone else can hear him since they are inside his head. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack make fun of Stumpy behind his back while Kaeloo tries to alert him to their mockery. Stumpy gets annoyed that Kaeloo is interrupting his phone call, and he makes a door appear to get them all to leave. Later, Kaeloo, Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat are relaxing at home. Stumpy walks through the door. He asks the others who they are, and Kaeloo realizes that since they went out of his head through the door, he has forgotten who they are. Stumpy greets Mr. Cat by grabbing his tail and shaking it like a handshake. The latter swings his tail in the air and Stumpy crashes into the ground. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Sheep * Flowers Mentioned Characters * Eugly * Stumpy's Mother * Ursula * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This is the third time a character goes into another character's head, the first being "Let's Play Paranormal Stuff" and the second being "Let's Play Crime Manor". * The theme song of the Pilot can be heard near the end of the episode. * Mr. Cat is able to accurately imagine Stumpy's mother, suggesting that he has seen her before. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * This is the first episode where Mr. Cat hugs Kaeloo back when she gives him a hug. Gallery Mr. Cat Sleeping like a Baby.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character